Fireworks
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: A group of freshmen join new directions and soon create drama. The 12 glee project contenders and 4 OCs are in this. New chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: New Recruits

Authors Note:

Hi so this is my first fanfic and hopefully it isnt extremely bad so enjoy. The plot is the people from Glee Project joining New Directions, along with 4 OC's. 2 of the OC's are introduced in this chapter: Katie the artistic yet jaded girl and Ray the typical football player hiding a secret. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Chapter 1: New Recruits

Mr. Schu stared at the empty sign-up sheet. It was the start of the school year and glee club now then ever needed people to sign-up. The original members had graduated, all heading off to college, leaving glee club with zero members. Even Brittany had gotten a scholarship to the dance department at Julliard. He hoped that a couple people, a couple misfits, would sign up and stop glee club from being disbanded. With one final look, Mr. Schu started making his way to his office.

Lindsay Pearce grinned at the glee club sign-up sheet. She had heard dozens of stories about what had happened to the glee club members. How they were slammed into lockers, pushed into port-a-potty, and worse of all, slushied. But she didn't care. She was a natural born star and wanted to follow in the footsteps of her hero, McKinley's own Rachel Berry. And the first step to being a superstar was glee club. She grabbed the pen and gracefully signed her name, placing a star sticker right after it. Glee club is a place to shine and Lindsay knew she would shine the brightest.

Alex Newell slowly walked towards the sign-up sheet. He had heard about glee club and he did not want even more torment. He had come out last year and spent the remainder of the year bullied because of it. Although, he had always loved to sing and was a pretty damn good one, if he said so himself. Plus, if more guys joined, he might actually find himself a man. He took the pen and scrolled his name onto the sheet, quickly leaving the scene.

Marissa von Bleicken looked at the sign-up sheet with disgust. It wasn't that she hated glee club or singing, it was because Lindsay freaking Pearce had joined already. Lindsay just had to be in glee club. It was like she was programmed to ruinen her life. Ever since Kindergarten, Lindsay was the star while Marissa was left in the shadows. But not today. She snatched the pen and signed her name. Finally, Lindsay Pearce was going to get her revenge.

Cameron Mitchell looked at the sign-up sheet in complete shock. He couldn't believe that three people were brave enough to join glee club. He recognized all their names, mainly Marissa's. He had been in love with her since they met and yet he still didn't have the nerve to ask her out. Suddenly, he realized that maybe he might have a chance with her if he joined glee club. He loved to sing and even if it meant getting slushied, he would be able to do the thing he loves and be with the person he loves. He grabbed the pen and quickly scrolled his name, leaving before anyone knew what he had done.

Katie Scott smirked at the glee club sign-up sheet. She may be new here but she wasn't stupid. The glee kids were the bottom of the food chain and glee club was complete social suicide. And to her shock and delight, four people had signed up. It was like signing your own death certificate. She could not sign-up. She knew that not only would she have zero friends, but she would also be dumped by her boyfriend Samuel and kicked out of his band. However she had loved to sing and had found it, along with art, comforting with everything that went on with her Dad. Even if it meant social suicide, she would still be happy, for once. While twirling a pink lock of hair, she grabbed the pen, signed her name, and walked away, thinking of audition songs.

Damian McGinty stopped by the sign-up sheet along with his best friends Bryce Vine and Ray Johnson. He was shocked five people had signed up for glee club. Didn't they know about the torment and bullying they'd go through? He turned to see his friends, who were both laughing their heads off.

"Why the hell did the sign up for Homo-Explosion?" chuckled Bryce.

"They'll regret it when the slushies start flying their way," Ray giggled. Yes Damian agreed with them, they were his best friends. But secretly, he wanted to join. He was a pretty good singer and despite the ridicule, it sounded fun.

"Yo Damo, we're going to find those glee losers, you coming?" yelled Bryce.

"Um, I think Ill stay here," he replied.

"Well have fun with that," Bryce snickered as he and Ray left the hallway. As soon as they were done, Damian grabbed the pen and scribbled his name onto the sign-up sheet. He didn't care about what happened next, Damian just needed a place to fit in, and glee club was that place.

A/N: So thats the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and new chapters will come up soon. Please favorite and review and ill see you in the next chapter.

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

A/N Hi so i want to thank SemiBonkers, CLUZZLE, Lkthompson, and PezBerryRocks121 for favoriting andalerting this story. You have truly made my day and because of it this chapter is for you. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Auditions

Damian walked into the auditorium and sat in the third row from the stage. Today was the day of auditions and he did not know what to expect. He recognized almost all of the names on sign-up sheet and he was not on good terms with them. To add to it, Bryce and Ray would be finding out soon that he joined. It would be the end of him when the word spread. He heard the door open and in came Alex, Cameron, Lindsay, and Marissa, along with a petite blonde girl he didn't recognize and the glee club director, Mr. Schu.

"Hello guys. I'm Mr. Schu, the director of glee club, and welcome to the auditions," Mr. Schu annouced, " First up will be Alex Newell." Alex got out of his seat and headed towards the stage. Regret filled Damian. Last year, he and Bryce had taken Alex's journal, which was filled with love letters to his crush Drew, and gave it to Drew. Drew ended up swithching schools, Damian and Bryce got suspened, and Alex was forced to come out, leaving him a target for all the bullies. He had ruined Alex's life and he wished he had not done it. He quickly looked up to see Alex on the stage in front of the mic.

"Hi my name is Alex Newell and I'll be singing Last dance by Donna Summer," Alex said as the music started to play.

**Last dance **  
><strong>last dance for love <strong>  
><strong>yes, it's my last change <strong>  
><strong>for romance tonight <strong>

**I need you, by me, **  
><strong>beside me, to guide me, <strong>  
><strong>to hold me, to scold me, <strong>  
><strong>'cause when I'm bad <strong>  
><strong>I'm so, so bad <strong>

As the music sped up, Alex pulled the mic out of it's stand and started to strut towards the stage.

**So let's dance, the last dance **  
><strong>let's dance, the last dance <strong>  
><strong>let's dance, this last dance tonight <strong>

**Last dance, last dance for love **  
><strong>yes, it's my last change <strong>  
><strong>for romance tonight <strong>

**Oh, I need you, by me, **  
><strong>beside me, to guide me, <strong>  
><strong>to hold me, to scold me, <strong>  
><strong>'cause when I'm bad <strong>  
><strong>I'm so, so bad <strong>

**So let's dance, the last dance **  
><strong>let's dance, the last dance <strong>  
><strong>let's dance, this last dance tonight <strong>

**Yeah, will you be my Mr. Right? **  
><strong>can you fill my appetite <strong>  
><strong>I can't be sure <strong>  
><strong>that you're the one for me <strong>  
><strong>but all that I ask <strong>  
><strong>is that you dance with me <strong>  
><strong>dance with me, dance with me, yeah <strong>

**Oh I need you, by me, **  
><strong>beside me, to guide me, <strong>  
><strong>to hold me, to scold me, <strong>  
><strong>'cause when I'm bad <strong>  
><strong>I'm so, so bad <strong>

**So let's dance, this last dance **  
><strong>let's dance, this last dance <strong>  
><strong>let's dance, this last dance tonight <strong>

**Oh I need you, by me, **  
><strong>to beside, to guide me, <strong>  
><strong>to hold me, to scold me, <strong>  
><strong>'cause when I'm bad <strong>  
><strong>I'm so, so bad <strong>

**So, come on baby, dance that dance **  
><strong>come on baby, dance that dance <strong>  
><strong>come on baby, let's dance tonight...<strong>

Alex finished the song and everyone started clapping. Damian was in shock. he never knew Alex could sing. Soon the feeling of regret came back.

"Great job Alex. Now we will have Cameron Mitchell," Mr Schu said. Cameron got out of his seat and started heading towards the stage, guitar in hand. Damian knew that Cameron would not be happy when he learned Damian was in glee club. After last year, he probably didn't even want to be in the same room with him. Last year, when him and Ray had caught Cameron flirting with Ray's girlfriend Whitney, they got their revenge by filling up Cameron's locker with everything, and ment everything, in the baking cupbroard in the home. ec room. To make it worse, Damian had stolen Cameron's guitar and smashed it to bits, leaving it inside of the school trophy case. Another suspension later, Cameron would become one of the most bullied kids in school. Damian deeply regretted it, but the past was the past. He looked up to watch Cameron's performance.

"Hello my name's Cameron Mitchell and I'll be singing Drops of Jupiter by Train," Cameron said as he started to strum his guitar, the band following soon.

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**  
><strong>With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>She acts like summer and walks like rain<strong>  
><strong>Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>Since the return from her stay on the moon<strong>  
><strong>She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>hey, hey, hey, hey<strong>

**Tell me did you sail across the sun**  
><strong>Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded<strong>  
><strong>And that heaven is overrated<strong>

**But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**  
><strong>One without a permanent scar<strong>  
><strong>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<strong>

**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**  
><strong>Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>mmmm...<strong>  
><strong>She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo<strong>  
><strong>Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>yea...<strong>

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**  
><strong>I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane<strong>  
><strong>Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land<strong>

**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**  
><strong>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<strong>  
><strong>And head back to the milky way<strong>  
><strong>And tell me, did Venus blow your mind<strong>  
><strong>Was it everything you wanted to find<strong>  
><strong>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<strong>

**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken**  
><strong>Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong<strong>  
><strong>Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone<strong>  
><strong>Conversation<strong>  
><strong>The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me<strong>

**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**  
><strong>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<strong>  
><strong>And head back toward the milky way<strong>

**Tell me did you sail across the sun**  
><strong>Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded<strong>  
><strong>And that heaven is overrated<strong>

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**  
><strong>One without a permanent scar<strong>  
><strong>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself<strong>

**nah nah nah nah nah nah nah **  
><strong>nah nah nah nah nah nah nah<strong>

**And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**

**nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
><strong>nah nah nah nah nah nah<strong>

**And did you fall for a shooting star**  
><strong>Fall for a shooting star<strong>

**nah nah nah nah nah nah **  
><strong>nah nah nah nah nah nah<strong>

**Are you lonely looking for yourself out there**

Everyone started clapping immediatly as Cameron finished his song. Damian heard a couple girls (and possibly Alex) wolf whistle in the background. Damian was shocked that Cameron was that good. He hoped Cameron was the forgiving type, because he did not want a ton of enemies in glee club.

"Alright, next is Marissa Von Bleicken," Mr Schu annouced. Marissa got out of her seat eagerly and headed towards the stage. Damian was in the complete regret for what he had done to Marissa. He had created a fake invitation to her for the biggest dance of the year, stating that her crush Sameul Larsen had ask her to it. When she got there, she had attempted to dance with him, but he had left her on the dancefloor, stating that there was no way in hell he would ask her out. Why? Because when Bryce asked her out, she declined. He had ruined her and that stung. He turned his attention to Marissa on the stage.

"Hello my name is Marissa and i'll be singing Rumor Has It by Adele."

**She, she ain't real,**  
><strong>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<strong>  
><strong>She is a stranger,<strong>  
><strong>You and I have history,<strong>  
><strong>Or don't you remember?<strong>  
><strong>Sure, she's got it all,<strong>  
><strong>But, baby, is that really what you want?<strong>

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**  
><strong>You made a fool out of you,<strong>  
><strong>And, boy, she's bringing you down,<strong>  
><strong>She made your heart melt,<strong>  
><strong>But you're cold to the core,<strong>  
><strong>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,<strong>

**Rumour has it, ooh,**  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>

**She is half your age,**  
><strong>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,<strong>  
><strong>I heard you've been missing me,<strong>  
><strong>You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,<strong>  
><strong>Like when we creep out and she ain't around,<strong>  
><strong>Haven't you heard the rumours?<strong>

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**  
><strong>You made a fool out of me,<strong>  
><strong>And, boy, you're bringing me down,<strong>  
><strong>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<strong>  
><strong>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,<strong>

**Rumour has it, ooh,**  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>

**All of these words whispered in my ear,**  
><strong>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,<strong>  
><strong>Just 'cause I said it don't mean I meant it,<strong>  
><strong>People say crazy things,<strong>  
><strong>Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,<strong>  
><strong>Just 'cause you heard it,<strong>

**Rumour has it, ooh,**  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it, ooh,<strong>

**But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.**

The room exploded it applause when she was finished. She had an amzing voice. "No wonder Bryce had a crush on her," Damian thought as Marissa sat back down.

"Ok, next is Katie Scott," Mr Schu said. The blonde haired girl stood up and walked towards the stage. Damian noticed a couple light pink streaks and a purple feather in her hair. From her appearence, she just seemed so.. strange. Her little black dress was covered in paint, along with her black boots and leather jacket. Her makeup was extremely dark, from her pitch black eyeshadow to her wine red lips. Something about her made her seem strange yet intriguing, which he found some what attractive.

"Hi I'm Katie and I'll be singing Rehab by Amy Winehouse," she said in her raspy voice.

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go<strong>

**I'd rather be at home with ray**  
><strong>I ain't got seventy days<strong>  
><strong>Cause there's nothing<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing you can teach me<strong>  
><strong>That I can't learn from Mr Hathaway<strong>

**I didn't get a lot in class**  
><strong>But I know it don't come in a shot glass<strong>

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go<strong>

**The man said 'why do you think you here'**  
><strong>I said 'I got no idea<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby<strong>  
><strong>so I always keep a bottle near'<strong>  
><strong>He said 'I just think you're depressed,<strong>  
><strong>this me, yeah baby, and the rest'<strong>

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>

**I don't ever wanna drink again**  
><strong>I just ooh I just need a friend<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna spend ten weeks<strong>  
><strong>have everyone think I'm on the mend<strong>

**It's not just my pride**  
><strong>It's just 'til these tears have dried<strong>

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
><strong>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go<strong>

As soon as she finished, everyone began to clap, a few whistles coming from the background. Her voice was incredible, a mixture of Avril Lavingne and Amy Winehouse. Damian was immediatly starstruck by her. As she jumped off stage, he motioned for her to come sit with him, which she happily accepted. She smiled at him and mouthed "Did I do good?" He mouthed back "Amazing" causing her to blush.

"Very good. Now we'll have Lindsay Pearce," Mr Schu annouced. Lindsay happily jumped out of her seat and skipped towards the stage. Damian knew Lindsay was a diva, but what he did to her was horrible. Last year during the talent show, he and Ray had cut and twisted the wires in her mic right before her performance. The result ended with Lindsay in the hospital after she was electricuted and another suspension for him. Afterwards, he had never felt worse in his life. He quickly turned back towards Lindsay.

"Hello I am Lindsay H Pearce and I'll be singing Bound to You from Burlesque," Lindsay said happily. Damian noticed Marissa roll her eyes as the music began to play.

**Sweet love, sweet love**  
><strong>Trapped in your love<strong>  
><strong>I've opened up, unsure I can trust<strong>  
><strong>My heart and I were buried in dust<strong>  
><strong>Free me, free us<strong>  
><strong>You're all I need when I'm holding you tight<strong>  
><strong>If you walk away I will suffer tonight<strong>

**I found a man I can trust**  
><strong>And boy, I believe in us<strong>  
><strong>I am terrified to love for the first time<strong>  
><strong>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<strong>  
><strong>I've finally found my way<strong>

**I am bound to you**  
><strong>I am bound to you<strong>

**So much, so young, I've faced on my own**  
><strong>Walls I built up became my home<strong>  
><strong>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<strong>  
><strong>Sweet love, so pure<strong>  
><strong>I catch my breath with just one beating heart<strong>  
><strong>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart<strong>

**I found a man I can trust**  
><strong>And boy, I believe in us<strong>  
><strong>I am terrified to love for the first time<strong>  
><strong>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?<strong>  
><strong>I've finally found my way<strong>

**I am bound to you**  
><strong>I am bound to<strong>

**Suddenly the moment's here**  
><strong>I embrace my fears<strong>  
><strong>All that I have been carrying all these years<strong>  
><strong>Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?<strong>  
><strong>Fall<strong>

**I can trust and boy, I believe in us**  
><strong>I am terrified to love for the first time<strong>  
><strong>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<strong>  
><strong>And finally found my way<strong>

**I am bound to you**  
><strong>I am, ooh I am<strong>  
><strong>I'm bound to you<strong>

The room was filled with applause as she finished singing. Damian had always knew Lindsay could sing, but he had never realized how beautifal her voice was. He had never really appretiated her talent untill now. She jumped of stage with a smirk on her face, as though she knew she was the best of the girls and possibly the guys audtioning.

"Alright, finally we will have Damian McGinty," Mr Schu annouced. Everyone turned towards his direction. They we're all probably thinking "why the hell was he here?" He got up and quickly edged past Katie, who was in a state of confusion, and headed towards the stage. "Here's your chance," he thought "here's your chance to show everyone that yout more than a jock, more than a prankster, more than... a bully. Her's your chance at redemption.'' He climbed up the stairs leading to the stage and walked towards the mic. He saw Lindsay whispering into Alex's ear, who looked like he was going to punch him. He saw Cameron and Marissa, who were both so mad they wouldn't even look at the stage. And he saw Katie and Mr. Schu, who were both eagerly awaiting for him to sing. He grabbed the mic and began stating his name.

"Hello my name's Damian McGinty and I'll be singing Come fly With Me by Frank Sinatra," he said. He looked at the fellow students and Mr. Schu, who had his ful attention, and motioned for the music to begin. As soon as it was ready for him to begin singing, he began to sin.

**Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away**  
><strong>If you can use some exotic booze<strong>  
><strong>There's a bar in far Bombay<strong>  
><strong>Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away<strong>

**Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru**  
><strong>In llama land there's a one-man band<strong>  
><strong>And he'll toot his flute for you<strong>  
><strong>Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue<strong>

**Once I get you up there where the air is rarified**  
><strong>We'll just glide, starry-eyed<strong>  
><strong>Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near<strong>  
><strong>You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together<strong>

**Weather-wise it's such a lovely day**  
><strong>You just say the words and we'll beat the birds<strong>  
><strong>Down to Ac apulco Bay<strong>  
><strong>It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say<strong>  
><strong>Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away<strong>

As he stopped singing for the instrumental, noticed many people had either shocked or estastic looks on their faces, while Lindsay's was in a state of annoyance, probably because she wasn't the best singer anymore. He quickly went back to singing.

**Once I get you up there where the air is rarified **  
><strong>We'll just glide, starry-eyed<strong>  
><strong>Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near<strong>  
><strong>You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together<strong>

**Weather-wise it's such a lovely day**  
><strong>You just say the words and we'll beat the birds<strong>  
><strong>Down to Ac apulco Bay<strong>  
><strong>It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say<strong>  
><strong>Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly<strong>  
><strong>Pack up, let's fly away!<strong>

The room exploded with applause when he finished. Everyone was in awe. He was incredible, even at Lindsay's standards. He jumped off stage and took his seat next to Katie.

"Well guys, welcome to glee club!," Mr Schu annouced. Everyone soon cheered, happy that they were in.

"Alright guys, glee club meetings are after school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and also tomorrow to get things started, so don't be late. I will see you tomorrow," Mr Schu said as everyone left the auditorium.

A/N Alright that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time I'll introduce Ellis, Matheus, Emily, Mckynleigh, and Samuel, along with the other two OC's Whitney and Stephen, Byrce and Ray will find out Damians secret, a new assignment, and a cliffhanger. Also, I'm sorry I made Damian's past evil and I hope you don't hate me :(

Please favorite, alert, follow and review. Also if there is any pairings, songs,assingments, and plot points you want please PM me or put them in your review. Ok bye and see you in chapter 3

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Part 1

A/N Hi, since school starts next week, I will be posting chapters more since it will probably 1-2 weeks for all the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, even htough it's not my best work. This chapter will be more plot than song, so sorry bout that. Please enjoy this chapter and bye!

Chapter 3: Secrets

Damian was at his locker when Bryce and Ray confronted him, a look of anger across their faces.

"What the hell dude? You joined freaking glee club!," screamed Bryce. "Oh no, they found out," thought Damian.

"What's the deal guys? It's just a club," Damian responded. Suddenly, Damian was pushed into the lockers, his textbooks and random papers flying everywher.

"What's the deal! Not only are you ruining your rep, but also mine and Bryce's," Ray shouted.

"Why the hell did you even join?," Bryce asked. Damian was still not sure about that. he had stayed through auditions because it meant he could apoligize to Alex, Cameron, Marissa, and Lindsay, to possibly land Katie, and because when he had sung his audtion, he felt like he belonged on that stage. However, he still didn't know why he had joined in the first place.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well guess what, till you quit, me and Ray are no longer your friends," Bryce hissed, "come on Ray." He stalked down the hall, Ray following suit. Damian suddenly felt a someone pull him up. He looked up at his rescuer. It ended up being Cameron.

"What was that about?' Cameron asked.

"They found out i was in glee club and now they want nothing to do with me," Damain whispered. he felt like bursting into tears. He had lost his best friends and his perfect rep. He knew that Bryce be able to say he had slushied his ex-best friend by the end of the day. He knew Bryce that well. That if you betray him, payback in sures.

"Hey Damian, it's alright," Cameron said in a comforting voice, "if they can't over look that then they don't deserve you."

"Still, now I have no friends," he replied. Cameron looked at him, extremely confused. "Everyone in glee club hates me," he explained.

"Well guess what, your wrong. I've gotten over it, and if everyone else can't, well that's their problem," said Cameron. Damian smiled up at him, happy that at least h someone had forgivven him. "C'mon, let's get to class," Cameron said. Damian quickly picked up his stuff and followed Cameron down the hall.

* * *

><p>Marissa needed to talk to Lindsay. She needed to know everything that she had been thinking. Marissa walked towards Lindsay's locker, where Lindsay was pinning up pictures of broadway posters, and tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"We need to talk," she said.

"Oh hi um Alyssa right. Whats up?," Lindsay said with a smile.

"First, you have known me since kindergarten, my name's Marissa. And second, you may think that just because you have the best voice," Marissa said, putting air quotes around best voice, "it means your going to be the star in glee club and get all the solos, I don't think so. Me and Katie have amazing voices and we have an equal chance as well."

Lindsay turned around so she was facing her. A smirk was across her face and her eyes glintted with humor.

"Your kidding me right?" Lindsay said, "I don't have to worry about you and Stacy.."

"Katie," Marissa corrected.

"Whatever," said Lindsay, "because i have the best voice in glee club. I can hit the highest notes. I can sing any type of song. And I can sing with the most emotion. So it's cute that you think you have a chance, but back off, because I will win everytime. Got that? Now excuse me because I need to get to class." Lindsay closed her locker and strutted down the hall, leaving a furious Marissa alone. "That's it,' Marissa thought, "this means war."

* * *

><p>Katie was in the canteen still searching for a seat. Sameul and her fellow bandmates, Stephen and Jenna, had went out for lunch, leaving her to find someone to sit with. She hoped that she could sit with the glee kids, so she could get to know them better, mainly Damian. She looked to her left to see a short guy and a girl who liked she was in grade 6 being pushed around like a pinball by to jocks, who she recongnized as Damian's friends Ray and Bryce. She quickly set down her lunch and ran over to the four, pushing the jocks off of the pair.<p>

"Hey back off," Katie yelled softly.

"Ooh Blondie has an attitude," Bryce tormented.

"What, are you friends with these dorks. I wouldn't be surprised," Ray added, "you are friends with those glee losers."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if she besties with that homo, Damian," Bryce snickered.

In a fit of rage, Katie kneeed Bryce in the groin. Bryce screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Katie directed the boy and girl away from the scene. "How dare he say that about Damian," Katie thought, "that jerk."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much," the girl said, interruppting Katies train of thought, "I'm Ellis, this is Matheus." She pointed to the small boy.

"Katie," she replied, looking over at Matheus, "are you naturally..."

"Yes I'm naturally short," Matheus cut her off.

"And I promise I'm not 10," Ellis said, forced humor in her voice, "anyways can we sit with you? Noone really wants dwarfs and 10 year olds at their table."

"Unless you don't want to sit with the glee kids, follow me," Katie said, turning towards to a corner table where she had left her lunch. She walked over to the table and picked up her lunch tray. She turned around to see that Ellis and Matheus had followed her. "Well that's a first," she thought. She looked around and spotted Cameron and Damian at at table in the back. She motioned for Ellis and Matheus to follow and headed towards the table.

"Sup boys," Katie said as she sat down, with Ellis and Matheus sitting down shortly after.

"Who's the midget and the middle schooler?," Cameron asked, earning a punch in the arm from Damian.

"I'm Ellis," Ellis said with a giggle, "this is Matheus. Katie saved us from some jocks."

"Bryce and Ray found them," Katie explained.

"Yeah and then the guy with the hat called some guy named Damian a homo and then she kneeed him in the crotch," Matheus added. Damian choked on his drink and Cameron dropped his sandwich, both staring at Katie in shock.

"You did what?" they both said at the same time. The table was silent for a minute until three Cheerios strutted over.

"Hi," the blonde in front said, "listen Damian, Ray and Bryce have a little gift for you. Hope you like it." She brought her hand out and the latina handed her a slushy. She quickly splashed it into Damians face. The girls laughed hysterically and the blonde high-fived the short haired girl. They left without a word, leaving the shocked group. Katie grabbed a napkin and blotted the slushy of her balck jeans and Katy Perry concert t-shirt.

"Why did they do that?," Matheus shouted, who was also getting slushy off his polo and jeans.

"Their Cheerios, the top of the food chain, and they can do whatever they want to us," Damian said, who was getting slushy out of his eyes, "and to add to it, her boyfriend is my one of my ex-best friends."

"Who are they anyway?," Ellis asked.

"Well the blonde girl who smoked Damian in the face," Cameron said, "is Whitney. She is Ray's girl and can be summerized in two words: total bitch. She will do anything to almost everyone, unless your popular. Then the latina is Emily. She is a complete slut and will make out with anyone, and I mean anyone. Doesn't matter if your a boy or a girl, she will be with anyone. And finally the short-haired girl is McKynleigh. She is the dumbest girl you will ever meet. I'm shocked she even graduated."

"Wow," Katie said, "thanks for the bio Oprah."

Ellis, Matheus, and Damian burst into laughter, while Cameron just rolled his eyes, holding back giggles. However, Katie was not joking. She now knew about the three girls she needed to avoid and if she didn't, would not end well. And now that Damian had been slushied, things were not lookig bright.

A/N Alright i know i said that I'd intoduce Sameul and Stephen, plus there would be a cliffhanger and glee club assignment, but this was getting way to long so sorry. Next chapter i promise will have all those things. Dont forget to faveroite, alert, and review, and please i have writters block and I need ideas so put some plot points, pairings, assignments, and songs in your review (if you review.) Thxs for reading and I'll see you in chapter 4

UndercoverGleek ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Part 2

A/N Hi heres part 2 of secrets. Next chapter I will have a glee club meeting and at least 1 song so wait for that. It will probably be posted later tomorrow. Enjoy chapter 4. Bye :) P.S. stephen looks exactly like Shane Dawson's emo character, Switch, just for a visual. Look up his video for his Judas parody if you don't know what he looks like.

Chapter 4: Secrets part 2

Damian was going to do it. He was going to ask Katie out. It didn't matter that he hardly knew her, but after what she did to Bryce, he didn't care. He really liked her and she needed to know. He started walking towards Katie, who was pinning something into her locker, but he stopped before he got to her. "What are you doing?," Damian thought, "there is noway she will go out with you. Just turn back." Before he could go back, Katie noticeed him.

"Damian!," she said with a smile. She motioned for him to come over. "Well, it's now or never," he thought and went over to Katie.

"Hey Katie," Damian said, trying to act cheerful.

"Oh my god,I hope your not mad at me for what I did to Bryce, it's just he was being a complete jerk and I needed to stand up for you," Katie said apoligetically.

"It's alright, I actually need to ask you something," he replied.

"What is it?," she asked. Katie looked up at him, her soft olive green eyes meeting his piercing ice blue eyes. "Oh god," Damian thought, "this is going to be harder than he thought."

"Well, uh, I was wondering, um if, maybe, uh...," he stammered, when someone cut him off.

"HEY!," the person yelled. Damian and Katie looked to see none other than Sameul Larsen, the school rebel. "What does he want?," Damina thought as Sameul stalked towards him and Katie.

"You talking to my girl?," Sameul snarled at Damian. "Wait," Damain thought, "Katie's dating Sameul? When did this happen?"

"No d-dude, we're j-just friends," Damian stuttered.

"Oh yeah right. That's what the last guy said," Sameul hissed, pushing Damian into the middle of the hallway, "you think your hot stuff, huh McGinty. Well I'm about to prove you wrong." Sameul suddenly punched Damian in the face. Damian, who had been in a couple fights before, fought back by kicking Sameul in the shin. The fight soon esculated, with Sameul pushing Damian into the tropthy case, the glass windows breaking around him.

"Sam!," Katie screamed as she ran towards Damian, cupping his face as she checked him for any cuts. She lightly touched the deep cut on his cheek and quickly lifted up the sleeves on his shirt, small cuts scattered around his arms. Damian noticed a couple tears in her eyes, a feeling of pure hurt overcoming him.

"Katie lets go," Sameul snapped. Katie looked Damian in the eyes. He was feeling like he was about to pass out, and he desperatly needed Katie to stay with him and not go with the jerk. "Katie!," Sameul yelled. Katie mouthed "I'm sorry" to Damian as she got up and headed towards Sameul. Before he passed out, he saw Sameul and Katie walking off, Katie looking back at him with regret in her eyes

* * *

><p>Alex was his locker, getting ready for his final class of the day. He was excitedly awaiting his first glee club meeting of the year, even though he had already been slushied three times today. He looked across the hall to see Bryce and Ray's girlfriend Whitney talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he had heard the words "Damian" and "fight" being thrown around. "Oh god, what did he do now?" Alex thought. McKynleigh passed him and he quickly ran so he could catch up with her. Shockingly, he and McKynleigh were best friends, even though she was part of Whitney and Bryce's clique and a cheerio while he was on of the most bullied kids in school and in glee club.<p>

"Hey Mickey," he greeted McKynleigh.

"Oh my gosh hi Allie," said McKynleigh, even though Alex had told her he hated being called that, "did you hear about the leprechaun?"

"Don't you mean Damian?" Alex asked.

"No I mean the leprechaun," she said cherrily, "appartently he was talking to Sameul's girl and got pushed into the trophy case. Isn't that sad?" Alex was in shock. Sameul just beat up Damian. It wasn't that he liked Damian, he still was mad at him for the whole Drew thing, but he was part of glee club and it hit way to close to home.

"Is he ok?," Alex asked frantically.

"The leprechaun or Kathy?," she said, "because the leprechaun is just a little scratched up, while Kandy is pretty mad at Samuel."

"Wait who's Kathy and Kandy?," Alex asked.

"You know, the little yellow haired girl that wears clothes covered in paint and has pink pieces of hair?, McKynleigh said, "she's dating Sameul. I got to go Allie see you later." And with that McKynleigh turned into her French class. Alex could not believe it. Katie Scott, who had apparently kicked Bryce in the crotch when he called Damian a homo, was dating Sameul freaking Larsen. Sameul had a rep for cheating on his girlfriend's, and even though he hardly knew her, Alex did not want Katie to feel that pain. He knew that McKynleigh had once dated him, and he ended up cheating on her with Emily. McKynleigh hadn't stopped crying for weeks and Alex had felt so much pain back then. Rumors had flown about Katie since she arrived, that her father had assaulted her on a daily basis and her mother was a pothead/alcholic and now lived with her grandmother. It didn't matter if those rumors were true or false, she seemed fragile already enough and if he cheated on her, then she would probably shatter. Alex made a mental note that during glee club he would tell Katie about Sameul, then quickly dashed to his Math class.

* * *

><p>Katie walked slowly down the hall, sheet music and messenger bag in hand. She needed to get to glee club but first she needed to tell Stephen that she couldn't get to band practice today. Katie had not talked to Sameul since she had left Damian, who shockingly would still be at the meeting, and now needed some time alone. She walked up to a goth at his ocker, who was pulling black drumsticks out of his locker.<p>

"Sup Stephen," Katie said cheerily. Stephen was probably the only person that knew about her past and were extremely close. He would totally understand her not coming today.

"Hey," Stephen said glumily.

"What's wrong?," she said, sympathy ruling her voice. Stephen had multiple troubles at home with his dad being an alcholic, and had resorted to drugs for support. She really hoped he was just suffering from drug withdrawel, since his girlfriend Holly had finally got him to stop.

"Let's just say that we have gotten cheated," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Katie retorted.

"Holly cheated on me," Stephen said angrily, "with Sameul."

"What?," she screeched. That son of a witch. How could he?

"It's true, not only did he ruinen me and Holly's relationship, but now the bands over. Jenna's to mad at Sameul for ruining her sisters life, since Holly's now preggers, and I can't in the same room with him and Jenna, since she reminds me to much of Holly," Stephen blubbered, trying to hold back tears.

"Stephen..." Katie whispered. This was crazy. sameul had lvoed her, but I guess the rumors were true. He just couldn't stop chasing skirts. "Hold this," she said. Katie gave Stephen her stuff and speed walked down the hall. She turned the corner and opened the door to the gym. Opening the storage room's door, she grabbed a wooden baseball bat, dashed to the door that lead outside, and headed towards the parking lot

A/N Oh no whats Katie going to do? I hope you liked it, I realized last night that I wasn't including Alex's pov, and i thought it be great for him and McKynleigh to be besties. I didn't think the Dam/Sam fight would go that far, it just ened up that way. Finally I will have Alex Cameron,and Lindsay getting a boy/girlfriend in the future but I want that in later and let me tell you it will be shocking what I have in store. Favorite, alert, and review and please review your ideas for songs, pairings, and assingments Id appretiate it. Bye Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	5. Chapter 5: BreakUps

A/N Hey guys. Im here for chapter 5 and this time Im keeping all my promises from the last chapter, having a new glee club assingment and at least 1 song. Im actually having two songs just because theres been zero songs for two chapters. This chapter will have Ellis's first pov part and we'll find out what Katie needed that bat for. Enjoy and ill talk to you at the end of the chapter. Peace,love, and rock n roll Bye.

Chapter 5: Break-Ups

Damian was waiting inside the choir room with everyone except Katie. He hadn't seen her since the big fight and he needed to tell her about Sameul. She seemed so sweet and being with an ass like Sameul would ruin her. Suddenly, a car alarm blarred in the went to the window that looked towards the parking lot and what he saw shocked him. Katie was out there, smashing to bits Sameul's car with a baseball bat. Damian instantly ran out of the room, dashing towards the parking lot. Yes, he hated Sameul, but he did not want Katie get in trouble, especially if Sameul found out. Sameul was know to have anger problems and if anyone, din't matter who, pushed him to far, he would turn violent. He had experienced it first hand earlier today, but he wasn't a girl. When he got to the parking lot, a crowd had soon arrived, many people cheering her on. He noticed Bryce and Ray screaming at her to keep going, Whitney and Emily looking at her with complete shock, McKynleigh watching with complete happiness, since she had once been with and cheated on by Sameul, and Stephen Cellers, Sameuls best friend, looking at her with a smirk on his face. Damian ran through the crowd to get to Katie, but sadly Sameul got to her first.

"What the hell Katie!," Sameul screamed. Katie turned to him, pure anger burning in her eyes.

"I cannot believe you!,' Katie hissed. Out of nowhere, Cameron and Marissa came up behind Damian, looks of shock across their faces.

"What I do?," Sameul hissed back.

"You knocked up Holly Jones, that's what," Katie snarled. A giant gasp ran through the crowd. "That son of a bitch," Damian thought.

"Oh well sorry if I wanted to be with a real hottie and not a girl who has to live with her grandmother because she is no longer a virgin," Sameul snapped. That did it for Katie. She swang the bat at Sameul's head. Luckily he ducked, but Katie hit him in his chest, causing him to fall down. She kept hitting him in the ribs multiple times, until Damain and Cameron dashed towards her, each grabbing an arm and pulling her away.

"Let go of me!," Katie screamed, "he deserves everything he gets, that douche." Marissa grabbed the discarded baseball bat, but before she left, she flipped off Sameul. The crowd looked at Sameul, and after rolling their eyes at the boy on the ground, they scattered.

* * *

><p>Marissa walked into the choir room, baseball bat in tow, right behind Cameron and Damian, who were carrying a sobbing Katie. Mr Schu was already in the room and he, along with Lindsay and Alex, looked shocked.<p>

"What happened?," Alex screeched.

"Katie decided to get revenge," Damian said casually as he and Cameron sat Katie into a seat. Marissa sat next to her, rubbing her back as she sobbed into her hands. Marissa had been in this exact poistion last year, crying on the steps of Jefferson middle school when Sameul had dumped her at the dance. She now only wished someone had helped her and wanted Katie to not be alone when she was at her lowest. Marissa turned around to see Damian telling a oblivious Lindsay and alex the story. She punched Damian in the arm, signalling him to stop. "What had Sameul meant by her not being a virgin?," Marissa thought as Mr Schu wrote the words "Break-Up" on the board.

"Breaking up," Mr Schu began, "is something all of you have or will have to experience. Sometimes things don't work out with your boyfriend or girlfriend, and breaking up is the only thing that can fix it. Many singers and songwriters have learned from experience this pain and have transferred that angst into song. Now for your first assignment I want you to find a break-up song that best describes what you have or you think it feels like when you break-up. Tomorrow and Friday will be the days for performing, so today you will find a song."

"Hey Katie," Alex said, "I have a perfect song for you. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, since you did exactly what the song details." He and Lindsay snickered and high-fived, while Marissa, Cameron, and Damian glared at them, Marissa shooting daggers at both of them. "How rude," Marissa thought as she hugged an now hysterical Katie.

"Guys stop it,`Mr Schu warned. Lindsay quickly stopped and shot her hand up in the air. "Yes, Lindsay," Mr. Schu said.

"I already have a song ready and would like to perform it today," Lindsay said. "She's kidding right?," Marissa thought.

"Well, if you already have a song, I guess you could perform today," Mr Schu said. Lindsay pulled sheet music out of her bag and happily jumped out of seat. As Lindsay headed to the front, Marissa glared daggers at Lindsay. "Little miss perfect just has to get her way,"Marissa thought, "why can't she just do what's asked instead of having to always to be in the spotlight. Lindsay gave the piano player and the band pieces of sheet music and stood in the middle of the room.

"This song is more of a heartbreak song but I find it perfect for this assignment," Lindsay said. The opening chords for "Behind These Hazel Eyes" instantly began to play.

**Seems like just yesterday**  
><strong>You were a part of me<strong>  
><strong>I used to stand so tall<strong>  
><strong>I used to be so strong<strong>  
><strong>Your arms around me tight<strong>  
><strong>Everything, it felt so right<strong>  
><strong>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong<strong>  
><strong>Now I can't breathe<strong>  
><strong>No, I can't sleep<strong>  
><strong>I'm barely hanging on<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

Lindsay's voice seemed to grow stronger after the first chrous, as though she had gone through exactly what the lyrics described. "It doesn't matter if she's good," Marissa thought, "she still doesn't deserve all the solos's and all the attention."

**I told you everything**  
><strong>Opened up and let you in<strong>  
><strong>You made me feel alright<strong>  
><strong>For once in my life<strong>  
><strong>Now all that's left of me<strong>  
><strong>Is what I pretend to be<strong>  
><strong>So together, but so broken up inside<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I can't breathe<strong>  
><strong>No, I can't sleep<strong>  
><strong>I'm barely hangin' on<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

**Swallow me then spit me out**  
><strong>For hating you, I blame myself<strong>  
><strong>Seeing you it kills me now<strong>  
><strong>No, I don't cry on the outside<strong>  
><strong>Anymore...<strong>  
><strong>Anymore...<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

Everyone except Marissa and Damian began to clap. Lindsay grinned as though she had just won American Idol and sat back down. "She will get her revenge," Marissa thought.

* * *

><p>Ellis and Matheus walked home from school, still shook up from the whole Sameul thing.<p>

"I don't blame Katie for what she did," Matheus said, "that Sameul guy seems like an jerk."

"You'll learn all the drama here in no time," Ellis replied. She and Matheus had been friends since they were 2, but they had gone to different schools till now. Ellis had been bullied since... well ever, and Matheus was bullied since grade 4, when everyone was taller than him. It was great now becaase even though they still got bullied, they had a friend to help them out. They turned towards Matheus's house, Matheus unlocked the door, and casually walked into the house, Ellis following him. They headed upstairs and walked into his room. It had been the same since Ellis had last been there. Posters of athletes like Tony Hawk and Shaun White and of singers like Bob Marley and Eminem covered the walls and clothes covered the floor. Picture frames lined his desk, inside pictures of her and his family. The only noticable thing that had changed was that for once, his bed was made.

"Hey Elle, I need to ask you something," matheus said.

"Sure, whats up?," Ellis replied.

"Well I was thinking of maybe joining glee club," Matheus said, "what do you think?" Ellis was in shock. "What was he thinking?," she thought, "does he want even more slushies?"

"Well," Ellis said, "I think if you want to join, it's fine with me."

"Oh, yeah, I forget," Matheus said, "I kind of wanted you to join with me." Ellis turned to him, shock covering her face.

"Your kidding me," she said, "you know I can't sing."

"Oh please," Matheus said, "everytime you come over and I'm not in the room, I can hear you singing. And let me tell you, your great." Ellis blushed at that last comment. Noone ever told her she was good at singing, let alone great. "Hey, why don't you sing right now and prove to me you can be in glee club. You know, like a mini audition?"

"Um I guess I could try," Ellis stammered, "but I don't have a song to sing."

"Here try this," Matheus said as he popped a cd into his stereo and changed the track to number 2. Soon the music blasted out. Ellis recognized the song extremely well and began singing along.

**Hey, over there**  
><strong>Please, forgive me<strong>  
><strong>If I'm comin' on too strong<strong>  
><strong>Hate to stare<strong>  
><strong>But, you're winnin'<strong>  
><strong>And they're playin' my favorite song<strong>  
><strong>So, come here<strong>  
><strong>A little closer<strong>  
><strong>Wanna whisper in your ear<strong>  
><strong>Make it clear<strong>  
><strong>A little question<strong>  
><strong>Wanna know just how you feel<strong>

**If I said my heart was beating loud**  
><strong>If we could escape the crowd somehow<strong>  
><strong>If I said I want your body now<strong>  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>  
><strong>'Cause, you feel like paradise<strong>  
><strong>And I need a vacation tonight<strong>  
><strong>So, if I said I want your body now<strong>  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>

**Hey, you might think**  
><strong>That I'm crazy<strong>  
><strong>But, you know I'm just your type<strong>  
><strong>I might be<strong>  
><strong>A little hazy<strong>  
><strong>But, you just cannot deny<strong>  
><strong>There's a spark<strong>  
><strong>In between us<strong>  
><strong>When we're dancin' on the floor<strong>  
><strong>I want more<strong>  
><strong>Wanna see it<strong>  
><strong>So, I'm askin' you tonight<strong>

**If I said my heart was beating loud**  
><strong>If we could escape the crowd somehow<strong>  
><strong>If I said I want your body now<strong>  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>  
><strong>'Cause, you feel like paradise<strong>  
><strong>And I need a vacation tonight<strong>  
><strong>So, if I said I want your body now<strong>  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>

**If I said I want your body**  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>

**Yeah**  
><strong>Uh-huh<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>

**Give me somethin' good**  
><strong>Don't wanna wait<strong>  
><strong>I want it now<strong>  
><strong>Pop it like a hood<strong>  
><strong>And show me how you work it out<strong>

**Alright**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If I said I want your body now**  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>

**If I said my heart was beating loud**  
><strong>If we could escape the crowd somehow<strong>  
><strong>If I said I want your body now<strong>  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>  
><strong>'Cause, you feel like paradise<strong>  
><strong>And I need a vacation tonight<strong>  
><strong>So, if I said I want your body now<strong>  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<strong>

Ellis ended the song with a bam, feeling like she was on cloud 9. She looked at Matheus, who had agiant smile on his face.

"2 things," Ellis said, "1, when are auditions?" Matheus's smile somehow got bigger at the fact that Ellis said she wanted to audtion. "And 2," Ellis continued, "why the hell do you have a Britney Spears cd."

A/N Omg I cursed way to many times in this chapter. Please, if your reading this, dont say the d word that Katie called Sameul. it is a extremely bad word. On a lighter note, now you know Ellis and Matheus are planning on auditioning and that the assingment is break up songs. next chapter, well i dont know what will happen next. I'll probably update later tomorrow. Also, Im writing 2 new non fireworks related fanfics, an Untitled Dameron fic (since everyone is now writing those) and Fiercly Yours, which is a Brittany/Quinn fanfic. Look out for those. Please favorite, alert, and review, also if you review, tell me your favorite break up song. Ok bye bye.

UndercoverGleek ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

A/N Hola! So I am working on 3 stories at the moment (literally, I have 3 tabs up right now) but my main priority is stil going to be 1 chapter of Fireworks everyday. I start school this thursday, so the chapters will probably not exceed that goal, but still the chapters will come. Anyways, this chapter I thought about all night, and Ive decided to have Lindsay, Ellis, and McKynleigh take the POV reigns. Next chapter I will have Ray, Stephen, and Cameron's POV, and possibly some Camrissa so look out for that one, which will be up hopefully later today. Enjoy chapter 6 and I'll see you later. Love ya Bye!

Chapter 6: Plans

Lindsay strolled towards Sameul. She had a plan to be the glee club's main soloist and captain, and the only way to fufill her plan was to find a male glee club member to be her co-captain. Sadly, all the guys did not meet her standards. Alex was way to feminine, Cameron was to awkward and strange for her taste, and despite the fact that Damian was an amazing singer, she needed someone who she could possibly date, like Rachel had Finn, but Damian obviously had feelings for Katie, so he was a long shot. She needed Sameul to join glee club, since he was apparently a great singer, was newly single, and had the drive to be in charge. To add to it, he would forward glee club in their quest for 12 members, and along with her had a vendetta against an member, Lindsay with Marissa and Sameul with Damian, since to him, Damian had been flirting with his then girlfriend. He was perfect. She stopped next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her with complete annoyance.

"Hello Sameul," Lindsay chirped.

"What do you want?," growled Sameul.

"I heard that you were the singer in your band and that you were a pretty damn good one, so I wanted to know if possibly you wanted to join glee club," Lindsay said with a smile. Sameul looked at her as if she had just told him she had killed someone.

"What are you on?," Sameul hissed, "why do you want me in glee club?"

"Because," giggled Lindsay, "you are a great singer, and possibly you could become the male soloist."

"What?," Sameul asked.

"Well, if you joined, then you would be in the running for co-captain. Your only competion right now is Damain," Lindsay chirped. Sameul looked at her, a look of the chance at revenge in his eyes. "I am in the running for female soloist, and your ex-girlfriend is part of competion, so if you and me teamed up, we'd be unstoppable. Not only would you become the guy in glee club everyone looks up to, you would also get revenge on Damian and show him that noone can touch you. What do you say?" Sameul didn't even hesitate.

"Yes," Sameul accepted. Lindsay passed him a sheet with the time for auditions tonight and the schedule for practices and skipped away. "You just wait Marissa," Lindsay thought, "me and Sameul are going to rule glee club and there is no way you are going to stop us."

* * *

><p>Ellis strolled towards the glee club table. She had phoned Katie last night and told her she was joining glee club, which earned a joyful scream from Katie, and she and Katie had picked a song for her audition later. Now, Ellis was able to sit with them, since she would soon be a member in a couple hours. She plopped into the seat Matheus had sat in yesterday, and her heart skippped a beat. Yes, she had a slight crush on Matheus, but she had no intention on telling him about it, since it would ruin their 13 year friendship. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see none other than Damian McGinty, the guy she had been crushing on since grade 4.<p>

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the middle school right now?," Damian joked as he sat next to her. She playfully hit him in the arm and smiled at him.

"Wait, there hasn't been a rainbow here in a while," Ellis snickered. Damina flicked a carrot at her, leading to a mini food fight, ending when Marissa and Cameron` showed up.

"Hey Damian, I don't think throwing carrots at a girl is going to get her to go on a date," Cameron teased, which leaded to Damian throwing his bag of carrots at him.

"Ellis, what are you doing here?," Marissa chirped.

"Oh, well, actually I'm going to audition later, so Katie told me I could start sitting here," Ellis whispered.

"That's great!," Marissa grinned, "I didn't know you could sing."

"Same here," Ellis muttered. Katie skipped up behind her and sat into the seat next to Damian.

"Hey, did you guys hear?," Katie asked.

"That Ellis is joining glee club. We just learned," Cameron said.

"No, apparently none other than McKynleigh Abraham is quitting the cheerios and joining glee club," gossiped Katie. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You mean McKynleigh, the girl who doesn't even know my name and calls me a leprechaun?," Damian asked.

"What other McKynleigh's do you know?,`Katie said sarcastically. Ellis was in shock. She had known McKynleigh since Kindergarten, and yet nothing shocked her about the girl till now. All she knew about her was that she was incredibly stupid, was Whitney Port's 2nd best friend, was best friends with Alex Newell, and was a top cheerio. Now that she was rumored to join glee club, it kind of gave Ellis a chance to finally get to know her.

"Katie," Cameron annouced, "it's probably some rumor Bryce or Whitney made up."

"Yeah probably," Katie muttered, sad that she had gotten it wrong. Out of nowhere, Alex showed up, completly out of breath.

"Guys, McKynleigh just got kicked off the cheerios," panted Alex.

"What!," everyone yelled.

"Whitney and Emily found out she had plans to join glee club and got her kicked off. She's been crying in the bathroom since class ended," Alex explained.

"I'll go help her," Marissa exclaimed as she got out of her seat and headed to the door. Marissa had once been a cheerleader in grade 7 and had been close with McKynleigh till she quit, and since everyone except Alex had hardly talked to her, Marissa was the best to comfort her. "I really hope she's not regretting on joining and hopefully is still going to audtion," Ellis thought as everyone else began talking about how much a bitch Whitney is.

* * *

><p>McKynleigh sat on the bathroom floor, bawling her eyes out. She couldn't believe her best girl friends had gotten her kicked off cheerios. It was like elementary school all over again. She had been the stupid little girl until she became friends with Whitney and Emily and joined the cheerios. Now, she was back at that point in her life, all because she wanted to join glee club. She wanted to be closer to Alex and secretly she loved to sing, shockingly mainly country. She heard the door open and turned to see Marissa Von Bleicken walk in a sit next to her.<p>

"Hey McKynleigh," Marissa greated.

"Hi," McKynleigh blubbered.

"Listen, I know your in a bad place right now," Marissa comforted, "but it's not the end of the world. Yes, cheerios is the best way to be popular, but it isn't going to matter in a couple years."

"But it's not like you have been in this poistion. being all alone in the world just because you made a mistake and it backfired on you," McKynleigh sobbed.

"Actually I have," Marissa anwsered. McKynleigh looked at the other girl, feeling extremely confused. "Last year, Bryce asked me to the dance," Marissa explained, "but I said no, so Damian made a fake invite saying that Sameul had asked me to the dance. However, Sameul left me crying in the bathroom, saying he would never ask me out. I felt horrible and untill this year, I have regretted it. Now, I'm happier because I can do the thing I love and I'm around the guy I love."

"Who?," McKynleigh asked. Marissa mouthed "Cameron" which shocked McKynleigh. She may be stupid and had slept with many guys, but she would never tap that.

"Anyways, you need to realize that being popular isn't everything and that Whitney and Emily don't deserve someone as great as you," continued Marissa, "understand?" Mckynleigh nodded and hugged Marissa. After breaking the hug, she got up and headed towards the door.

"And also," McKynleigh said, "I'll see you later at the audtions." and with that, she left the bathroom.

A|N so I hope you like it. I won't put up chapter 7 till tomorow sorry. Anyways, I will have auditions in chapter 8 so stay tuned for that. And now you know that Cameron and Marissa like each other (which makes me so happy since I ship them in real life) Lindsays conspriring against, well everyone, and Ellis, McKynleigh, Matheus, and Sameul are audtioning. I can't wait for chapter 7 its to bad its almost 11 pm or i would immediatly post agian. Please favorite, alert, and review and if you review tell me your fav break up song so i can use it in chapter 8. k bye

Undercovergleek ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking

A/N Hi guys! Im am sorry for not posting in a while. I have been busy with school and writing a couple other fanfics (and by a couple I mean 10, including this one.) I am posting a new chapter or starting new stories this weekend so check those out. Enjoy chapter 7. Love you guys Bye

* * *

><p>Cameron stared at Marissa from across the hall. He was still scared to ask her out and the pain was killing him. He had a slight glimmer of hope that maybe she liked him, since she was always staring at him in English, but she was probably staring at Bryce or Damain, someone in her league. He felt like Damian with Katie, wanting to ask her out, but not having the guts to do it. The only difference was that Damian hardley knew Katie, while he had known Marissa for years, and even though she kept to herself she was a sweet girl.<p>

"For gods sake, just get it over it!, Cameron thought. He managed to get through the crowded hallway, that was now filled with students chatting before class, and headed towards Marissa. Marissa noticed him and a smile burst onto her face. Cameron stopped next to her and leaned onto the locker next to her.

"Hi Cameron," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," Cameron muttered, "um, I need to talk to you." Marissa stared at Cameron, curiosty in her eyes.

"What is it?," she asked.

"Um.." he mumbled. Fear filled Cameron's body. he looked around for someone, anyone, that could help him. he saw Bryce chatting suductivley to Emily, his hands placed right above her ass. Whitney and Ray held slushies as they cornered McKynleigh. Alex and Katie happily talked, Alex probably apoligizing for the whole "Before He Cheats" incident. And Damian was staring lovingly at Katie, a longing look in his eyes. Was that him a couple minutes ago?

"Oh, will you go out with me!," Cameron yelled a little to loudly. Everyone turned to towards the pair. Cameron looked to see Bryce staring daggers at him, probably because he still had feelings for Marissa. Whitney loosened her grip on her slushy, Ray dropping his. Katie had her hand over her mouth, Alex's face filled with horror. Damian stared at him in shock. Cameron adverted his attention back to Marissa, who was the only one smiling.

"I'd love to," she chirped. Cameron stared at her in shock. "Did she just say..." Cameron thought as Marissa closed her locker.

"I have to go to class but how about we talk during glee club, kay," she said. Marissa kissed Cameron's cheek and walked off, winking at a grinning McKynleigh.

"Get some Mitchell!," Katie blurted out, earning giggles from Alex and Damian. Cameron looked at the still shocked hallway. He saw Ray holding back Bryce from killing Cameron. Emily and Whitney stalked off, pissed from Marissa's reaction. McKynleigh and Alex chatted animately, joy in their voices. Katie smirked at Damian, her face reading either "Wow" or "What the hell just happened?" Damian flirtly winked at Katie and patted Cameron on the back as he left the hallway. Maybe this was a bad idea, but at least it was worth knowing Marissa agreed to going out. Cameron walked back to his locker, grabbed his books, closed his locker, and headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>Stephen leaned against his locker, hiding the dime bag of pot he had gotten from his drug dealer Ginger. Because of Holly and that a-hole Samuel, he had gotten back on pot, and as soon as Ginger got a new batch, cocaine and crystal meth. If it wasn't for Katie beating the living hell out of Sam's car, he would have gone back to cutting, which he had stopped in grade 8, and drinking, which he had beaten in the summer. Revenge was always a good way of calming him, but Holly was the only girl who had that power that made him not go back to drugs as comfort, and now she's gone.<p>

Stephen shoved the dime bag into his pocket and headed down the hallway, wanting to go to his favorite place to smoke, the parking lot. Today he would probably smoke the entire bag, nonne was stopping him. As he passed the girl's bathroom, he heard a girl's pure voice blarring through the door.

**All the things she said**  
><strong>All the things she said<strong>  
><strong>Running through my head<strong>  
><strong>Running through my head<strong>  
><strong>Running through my head<strong>

He recognized the song. He and his sister, who had died from an overdose in the summer, were big indie and international music fans, and when his sisters favorite band, t.A.t.U, had come to town, she had to bring Stephen. The song was a sharp memory of that day in 2003, watching the two female singers sing their herats out on stage, and how just a couple months ago, at his sister's funeral, he had played it as the coffin was lowered into the ground. "Who could it be?," he thought. He had heard Katie was a good singer, and that McKynleigh was auditioning tonight for glee club. Maybe it was one of them. Without thinking, Stephen burst through the door.

The mystery singer...was Whitney. But..how?

"Get out you pervert!," she screamed, throwing a sneaker at him. Stephen dodged the shoe and satred at the bleached blonde.

"Since when do you sing!," Stephen asked. Whitney stared at him, her face resembling a frightened fox.

"How do you..," she murmered.

"I can hear you from outside," he explained, "your good."

"Well duh," she said sarcastically, "what did you expect?"

"You really should join glee club," Stephen blurted out. Whitney threw her other sneaker at him/

"Hells no," Whitney screamed, "I do not want to be a loser like you. No wonder you girlfriend dumped you. She probably wanted someone that doesn't smokes pot all day and actually has talent. Now excuse me." She shoved past Stephen and walked out the door.

Stephen suddenly had an idea. Maybe if he joined, he could win Holly back. Yes it was odd that he thought of this because of Whitney, but Whitney had said that Holly had dumped him because he didn't have any talents. He knew that Holly went for guys like Samuel, who had looks and singing chops. Maybe if she heard him sing, she would take him back. He was willing to give their relationship another try, but first he needed to join glee club. Stephen smirked and pulled out the dime bag. He dropped it into the trash and walked out the bathroom. "Auditions here I come," Stephen thought.

* * *

><p>Ray stood at the door to the auditorium. It was almost time for glee auditions, and he despretly wanted to join. He knew that for the popular kids hated anyone in glee, minus Mr. Schu, so why should he be here? The only reasoon why was because Damian was in it. Damian was his best friend, maybe even something more to Ray, and now that Bryce had kicked him out of their clique, it hurt like crazy. He didn't know if he could sing or not, his audition song was the only thing he knew by heart, but as long as he reconciled with Damian and the others, he would be fine.<p>

A sharp squeking noise came from across the corner and the voices of the glee kids chatting animately filled the hall. "Here goes nothing," Ray thought as Damian, Cameron, Lindsay, Marissa, Alex, and Katie turned towards the door. When they saw Ray, everyone froze.

"W-what the h-hell d-do you w-want," Alex stuttered, backing away from the door. Marissa clutched Cameron's hand, fear across her face. Marissa had been his biggest target since they whole dance thing, and she was probabaly thinking he was there to get Cameron back for Bryce. Ray was actually impressed with Cameron, to say the least. I mean, who wouldn't want to ask her out?

"Hey guys," Ray mumbled.

"If your to beat us up," Lindsay said, "just don't bruise my talent." Everyone let out a annoyed moan.

"Why are you here," Damian said.

"Because...I," Ray muttered.

"Well," Katie snarled, "why are you here!"

"Because I want to audition ok!," Ray hissed. Everyone stared at him. "Oh dear god," Ray thought.

"That's...that's great," Damian said. The others turned to Damian, many glaring at him. "We could always need new members, and if you join then.."

"Then there is more people to hog my spotlight," Lindsay interrupted, "we don't need more members."

"If we want to go to sectionals, we do," Marissa hissed.

"We have 3 people auditioning," Lindsay snarled, "we don't."

"We need 12 people Linds," Katie corrected, "so unless Ray joins, we are not going." Lindsay glared at the short blonde, but soon responded.

"Fine," Lindsay said, "but I will never forgive you for putting me in the hospital." Lindsay marched off, followed by Marissa, Cameron, and Alex. Damian and Katie stood in front of Ray. Katie headed for the door.

"By the way, I'm still mad at you for what you did to Ellis and Matheus," she whispered as she walked into the auditorium. It was just him and Damian now, both of them staring blankly at each.

"Thanks man it means..." Ray started to say.

"You know what don't talk to me," Damian interrupted, "you can't just be rude to people and expect to be welcomed with open arms."

"Damo, I'm sorry, it's just Bryce..." Ray muttered.

"I know what Bryce is," Damian said, "but you followed his lead. I only let you in because I want to go to sectionals as much as everyone else. So just leave me alone." Damian stalked into the auditorium, leaving an emotional Ray. He mustered the courage to go back in, following Damian inside.

* * *

><p>AN Well I hope you enjoyed. Again sorry for not posting in a while I'll try to do it once a week, maybe twice. Read my other stories. Alert, favorite, and review, and tell me what your favorite break-up song is. Next chapters auditions, so here are the songs:

Ellis: Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae

Matheus: (I still don't know yet any ideas?)

Samuel: 21 Guns by Green Day

Stephen: I Write Sins, not Tradegies by Panic! At the Disco (my second favorite song after Moves like Jagger :))

McKynleigh: I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack

Ray: Heartless by Kanye West

I will also have a glee club meeting with these songs:

Cameron: Apoligize by OneRupblic

Damian: Nothing by The Script

Marissa: Don't Speak by No Doubt

Katie: Someone Like You by Adele 9 I might swithc Marissas and Katies songs)

I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Thxs for reading. Love you guys Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	8. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
